Neo Avengers!
by FanFictionBros
Summary: This is the original story, kept out of respect for the hard work we all did. (RTCW and Archangel). The new, revised story is still being worked on, titled "The Neo-Avengers!" with the group logo as the cover. I hope you all enjoy this, and then go and check that out too!
1. Assemble

Disclaimer: I own nothing, all rights go to Disney and Marvel Studios.

Note: There are some spoilers to new characters in Runner and to new series I'm going to start. It's mainly just character names and powers no major story spoils. So please enjoy. Also I'd like to thank N.C. aka the laughing skull and E.C.W. for allowing me to use their characters Dreadwing (Nick) and Twilight (Rosette). Since Nick Fury is in this he will be called Nick Fury and Dreadwing will be just Nick.

Neo Avengers! Chapter 1

"I don't know how he's doing it but he's taken the whole team down and sent them somewhere else. I'll hide out here for as long as I can, you need to send help." Hawkeye's transmission ends.

"That was our last transmission from the Avengers. That was over a week old, Loki attacked them somewhere off the coast of Africa while they were on a recon mission. After that just nothing, no sign of Loki or the Avengers. I need your help."

Alex and Nick each looked at each other. Nick spoke up. "Are you serious Fury, you want the two of us to go there alone and do your dirty work. I don't think so."

Alex stepped forward. "What my friend here means is if we do encounter Loki sir I don't think that just us two will be able to stop him."

Nick Fury laughed. "Well it's a good thing your not working alone. Just like the first Avengers protocol I've located and tracked down members for a new team that I think will work." He tosses Alex and Nick a file. "All you guys need to do is find them and then you guys can go find the other Avengers."

At the X-men institute Wave and Whistleblower are both sitting down outside. Cyclops walks up to them and puts a hand on their shoulders.

"I'm very proud of you two. I watched you both grow up here and I'm happy that your finally going out on your own."

Wave smiled at Cyclops. "Thank you Scott. Whistleblower and I really appreciate what you've done for us. Without the institute and your help we would have never learned to control our powers. But we each feel like it's our time to move on."

Whistleblower shook her head in agreement.

The rest of the institute came out and gave Wave and Whistleblower a huge goodbye party.

Elsewhere in the deserted areas of Texas, the earth was ablaze. An old bar in the middle of nowhere shows a trial of burning footsteps leading into it. Inside a man is passed out on the floor, his dog next to him. The wind begins to pick up and piece of falling wood hits the man in the face.

"Ow." The man gets up his jacket says his name on the back ("Edward Eddy Flames") Eddy dust's himself off and cracks his back. "Ugh." He looks over at his dog. "Wake up Max." He gently kicks Max's stomach.

Max's gets up with a yawn, he looks at Eddy and barks.

"Good boy. Let's go find something find to eat." The two walk out and being to travel down a long dirt road.

Back in New York Wave and Whistleblower arrive in Manhattan.

"Alright sis. Here we are in the big city." Wave holds Whistles hand tightly.

Alex was waiting at the train station, he notices the two and walks over to them. "Excuse me. Wave and Whistleblower."

Wave looks at him, she's never seen this boy before. "Yes?"

"Would you two come with me, there's someone who would like to meet you."

Alex brings the two aboard SHIELDS helicarrier. They stepped into the control room where Nick Fury and Nick were waiting.

Nick looked very impatient. "It's about time Alex, how long does it take to pick up two people from a train station?"

"Along time, especially if you have to wait for the train."

"Enough you two." Nick Fury hushed them. "It's a pleasure to meet you two, I'm Nick Fury Director of SHIELD and I have an offer for you.

Eddy had been walking for about a week now but finally Max and him had made it to New York. Eddy had missed the smell of the city air, he preferred it over the dusty air in the Texas desert. He had been chasing Johnny Blaze all over the country and had tracked down his last whereabouts to New York.

"Come on Max, let's get looking." Max gave out a confident bark and they began the hunt for Blaze.

Over in Manhattan Nick was furiously searching for the last three people that Fury wanted for the Avengers. "Ok. Who am I looking for?" He looked at file again. He was searching for the two guys and a girl. "Hm. I wouldn't mind fighting these guys." He continued searching.

Over on Staten Island Eddy had sat down for a afternoon meal. The small shack aloud him to let Max sit next to him and eat.

A young girl sits down next to him. "Hello."

He looks at her, she's wearing a hood over her head. "...Howdy." The girl seems strange, she doesn't order anything and watches Eddy eat. "...Having fun?"

"Excuse me?"

"Watching me eat?" She looked at him with a confused look. "(Sigh)" He continued to eat.

A few feet behind them a mysterious figure hid in the shadows. The figure hit a switch and waited.

"My names Rosette. Are you Edward Flames?" She asks.

Eddy looked at her with suspicion now. "Yeah. Who wants to know?"

"Listen. Your being hunted down by Hydra. They've made a deal with Loki and some of the world's evilest villains. They're trying to take out every hero in the world."

"Well it's fine. I can take care of myself. Good day. Let's go Max." He gets up and walks away.

"Wait! Uh!" Rosette turns around and see's the figure revealing it to be none other then the Winter Solider. Her expression changed and she turned and attacked Eddy, she kicked him with the back and crashed into a pile of garbage.

"...That wasn't real nice." He stood up.

"..." Winter Soldier stands next to Rosette and they begin to walk towards Eddy.

"...So I'm guessing your with Hydra. Fine then let's party Max!" They each turn into Ghost Rider and Hellhound.

Dreadwing was flying over when he noticed the commotion and flew down to help Eddy. "Edward Flames and Rosette, I need you both to come with me."

"Kinda busy kid. It'll have to wait."

"What's up with Rosette?"

"If it's the girl your talking about then I don't know. That guy came out of nowhere and she suddenly started attacking me."

"That guy...he's the Winter Solider, top agent of Hydra. They must of done something to her. We gotta stop them."

Back on the helicarrier Nick Fury explained the situation to Wave and Whistleblower.

"So this Loki guy is gonna destroy the world and he got rid of the Avengers. So you want us to go against a god who took out another god along with some of this planets greatest heroes." Wave was sarcastic.

Nick Fury sighed. "Please. No one else is available, you guys are the only hope we have left."

The two thought about it, they left the X-men to be on their own but were immediately dragged into this. Whistleblower and Wave looked at each other and after another minute of thinking they decided that helping out couldn't be so bad.

"Alright, we're in." Wave said.

Back on Staten Island Dreadwing and Eddy were engaging Rosette and the Winter Solider in combat. Dreadwing went one on one with Rosette while Eddy took on the Winter Solider.

"You can't get me if you can't fly!" Dreadwing said to Rosette tauntingly. He flew up and transformed into a dragon.

Seeing this Rosette unleashed her wings and flew after him.

Dreadwing was amazed. "She has wings too! Looks like their made of some kind of metal." She charged up and smacked Dreadwing with her wings, nearly knocking him unconscious.

Eddy and the Winter Solider were fighting below, but it was day time and Eddy and Max's powers weakened. Eddy told Max to stay back as he fought.

The Winter Solider picked up Eddy and threw him into the food shack. "Not cool." He got up and tackled him giving him sharp punches to the face while on top of him. Using his vibranium he grabbed Eddy and forced him to change back human. "Ugh! Hey Kid, a little help here."

Dreadwing was fighting Rosette. "Um. Kinda busy here!" She punched him. He roared and blew fire at her. She used her wings as a shield and realized her wings must of been made of vibranium.

The Winter Solider pulled out a knife and prepared to finish Eddy off. Just then a person in a black cloak grabbed the Winter Solider and threw him off of Eddy.

Eddy fell to the ground gasping for and coughing. "Uh. Thanks."

"No problem." The cloak figure turned and came face to face with an enraged Winter Solider, but before the two could fight the SHIELD helicarrier appeared over them. Realizing he'd quickly be out numbered the Winter Solider fled.

Meanwhile Dreadwing was able to subdue Rosette and grabbed Eddy, Max, and the cloaked stranger and flew onto the helicarrier.

In a lab on the carrier the scientists find a mind control chip implanted by Hydra into Rosettes brain. They remove it and it puts her at ease.

Later in the control room Runner and the others all stand together, studying each other.

"Allow me to introduce all of you." Nick Fury said as he walked in. "Alexander Drake aka Runner, Nick Carpenter aka Dreadwing, Edward Flames aka the Ghost Rider, Stephanie and Veronica Martinez aka Wave and Whistleblower, Rosette Matthews aka Twilight, and you in the cloak. Your the last member to this team. Virgil Calkins aka the vampire hunter. All of you have been called here today for one purpose. The Avengers have gone missing, that means there are people in danger and no one to protect them. We need a second team, a back up if you say, a group that can be here when the other can't. That is why we at SHIELD came up with the New Evolution of Avengers protocol or in short the Neo Avengers. We need you guys to do what no one else can...you need to Avenge the Avengers."


	2. Attacked

Neo Avengers! Chapter 2

"Allow me to introduce all of you." Nick Fury said as he walked in. "Alexander Drake, The Runner, Nick Carpenter also known as Dreadwing, Edward Flames one of the Ghost Riders, Stephanie and Veronica Martinez, who are known students of the X-men, as Wave and Whistleblower, Rosette Matthews , former Hydra agent callsign Twilight, and you in the cloak. Your the last member to this team. Virgil Calkins the 'vampire hunter'. All of you have been called here today for one purpose. The Avengers have gone missing, that means there are people in danger and no one to protect them. We need a second team, a back up if you say, a group that can be here when the other can't. That is why we at SHIELD came up with the New Evolution of Avengers protocol or in short the Neo Avengers. We need you guys to do what no one else can...you need to Avenge the Avengers."

Everybody was silent, they were all taking in what Fury had just said. Eddy seemed upset along with Vergil, Nick and Alex were at the front, Nick with crossed arms, and Rosette hiding in the back.

Eddy began laughing. "So what are we supposed to be, some kind of ragtag team of superheroes who save the world and fight for justice? But really we're just marching into a battle you can't fight."

"Pretty much." Fury was being serious, his one eye glaring at everyone.

"Well count me out, let's go Max." Eddy got ready to leave, his dog obediently beginning to follow him out.

"Alright go ahead and leave, when the world is destroyed and we all die don't come crawling back over here." Fury responded all too quickly, as if he knew that was the response he was going to get.

Eddy stopped and let out a large sigh and turned back. "Look even if I wanted to help I can't, I'm kinda looking for someone who's on the move right now. So I don't have time to be playing superhero with a bunch of kids." he sounded annoyed, and it was clear he really didn't want a part of this.

"Hmph. Don't worry Edward, we know your tracking down Johnny Blaze and we won't reveal why." Fury handed something to Eddy. "We've been keeping tabs on his whereabouts and after you finish things here we would gladly help you find him."

"...What's the catch Fury?" Eddy asked, taking some interest now.

"No catch, just help us out now and he's all yours." he grinned, knowing it was an offer the man couldn't refuse.

"...Alright you got yourself a deal."

"I knew you'd understand. Now that brings us to you Mr. Calkins, would you be willing to assist S.H.I.E.L.D and join the Neo Avengers?"

Virgil stood there for a minute, everyone was unsure about what he would say. Finally he spoke up. "Like Mr. Edwards I have no intention of doing your dirty work Director fury. But if it's for the sake of the earth then I'm willing to assist the people."

"That's fine with me."

Rosette jumped in. "Hold on. Don't I get a say in this, I never agreed to be apart of this team." sounding rather annoyed.

Fury shot her a serious look. "You are a soldier of Hydra, which means you are being held captive by Shield. You have no say and if you wanna leave here unharmed you will do as Shield says for now." his voice was stern, and unwavering as he glared at the woman.

Rosette kept quiet, she didn't want to argue with the person would could kill her with his stare alone it seemed.

Fury grinned, "Right then, now that I introduce all you kids now, get to know each other. If you're all to be a team, being friendly and getting to know one another is important." he gave the group a dismissing nod and watched them all leave.

Rosette walked outside the helicarrier, she sat down on the side and stared down towards the city below her, watching all the yellow cars and people move as quickly as they could.

Dreadwing walked over to her and plopped down too, shaking his legs and arms slightly and looked over to her, "You okay?" He showed some concern in his voice as his hands seemed to shift, changing from human to reptilian almost with red scales and dark black claws instead of nails.

Rosette didn't look at him. "Yeah, it's not like this is the first time I've been held prisoner." it was almost like her voice held no emotion as she gazed into the metropolitan below.

"I know the feeling." he replied back looking down. "I got captured by a bad group of people after I got into some fights in the city, they gave me a ton of new 'features' like this." he rubs his lower jaw, instead of looking like normal human skin it's almost like a hologram was deactivated, showing a gray-steelish implant, "It's a mix of adamantium and vibranium. They were not kind before or after I got it." he sighed, "You get treated like hell too?"

"Yep. At Hydra we get three meals a day and train the rest of the time. Being tired is for the weak and they don't have time for weaklings. It was even harder after I was given my own transfer of Vibranium. I was knocked out from pain and then a few hours later, I was expected to run and do all the normal activities as before, only now it was twice as hard. Three times as hard.. If I feel back, I would have been killed, them seeing me as weak…"

Nick chuckled. "Well you're not weak. Not a lot of people can hold their own on me. You're just lucky I wasn't expecting you're flying, I have a lot more tricks up my sleeve than you think." he grinned, "For a moment, it seemed you almost would have knocked me out."

"Hmph. Well next time I'll make sure you stay down." he retorted back

"Sure, just keep talking, I'm still learning new abilities everyday, from fire to my claws and tail."

"You have a tail?"

Dreadwing laughed, "Told you. I have a lot of secrets."

Inside the helicarrier Stephanie sits alone in the cafeteria with her normal pair of headphones on. Alex walks in and sits across from her. He started to tap nervously on the table, almost as if trying to think of something to say. Instead Stephanie looked up at him with a little bit of annoyance and loneliness on her face.

"Sorry." He stopped tapping and cuffed his hands together, locking his fingers between each other."So do you always listen to music?" he asked, pointing to his own ears for a visual reference.

Stephanie looked over at Alex and smiled. "To be honest I'm not listening to anything with these things, I'm actually deaf." she said, almost as if it was a simple thing to say. It probably was for her at least.

Alex looked shocked, "You can't hear? But how come we can speak to each other right now?" He was shocked, wondering if the leader of the X-Men could do anything now.

Stephanie smiles again "Professor X gave me these, they help me listen to sound waves and converts them into words in my head. It's really confusing and hard to explain so let's just say I'm good at reading lips."

"Okay that's kinda cool. You know Dreadwing can hear things from halfway across New York. So do your soundwaves work like that also or are you like a radio and you can tune in and out into things.?"

"Hmmm. It's a little bit of both."

Nick and Rosette walk in and look at the pair sitting at the table, Nick looking more dragon than human and Rosette lingering a few steps behind him.

Dreadwing looked at the two at the table, then turned to Alex first "Hey Runner, what are you up to with, uhh, Whistleblower?" he then eyed the girl, his eyes seemed reptilian and orange as more parts of his body began to slowly shift appearance into his dragon form.

Stephanie glares at Nick. "I'm Wave."

"OOhhh, right, question still stands." he glares right back at her, his stare seeming much much scarier.

Alex replies "Yo Nick. You and Rosette on a date?"

"I can ask you the same thing, Alex." he snorted, "No, we were just discussing our pasts." he hissed slightly, "We've both been through some rough patches."

Rosette looked over at Alex and says, "You know all my bones are made of vibranium. Let's have an arm wrestling match, Alex."

Dreadwing grinned and took a step back. His wings came out of his back and flared momentarily as Rosette challenged Alex. He moved a clawed hand to his neck, moving his head to the left, then right. His skull shifted into a dragon's now, a pair of horns coming out the back of his head and a smaller one on his nose. His clothes seemed to disappear, and his whole body seemed to be covered in scales.

Alex thinks for a minute watching Nick's transformation with awe, "Can never get over that." He is just about to answer when he's saved when Eddy, Virgil, and Veronica walk in. "Hey guys."

Virgil sits alone by himself while Eddie and Veronica sit with the rest of the group.

Eddy lights a smoke. "So what were you guys up to?" he asked, scratching the head of his dog Max.

Dreadwing smirks . "Rosette here just challenged Alex to an arm wrestling match. "

Eddy looked at Rosette and then back at Alex. "Well are you going to do it?"

Alex sighs. "I guess I will." he reluctantly spoke.

Alex shifted his seat to that he and Rosette were sitting across from each other and moved both their arms into a locked position, each one grabbing the others in the room has stopped to watch including Virgil who walked over to see the outcome, though Dreadwing stayed to the back of the room, it seemed his focus was still good at a distance.

"I got five bucks on Rosette." Nick says with total confidence in Rosette's ability to win as he watched his friend nervously nod at the other contender.

Alex and Rosette begin and right from the start Rosette has the advantage, Alex uses his strength to try and keep his grip and not lose. Rosette smiles gleefully confidence brimming across her face.

"What's wrong Alex, can't beat a girl?" she says mockingly as everyone started laughing. It seemed she wasn't even trying at first.

Alex doesn't respond instead he only strains his muscles harder as he tries to move Rosette's arm.

Stephanie chuckles. "Really Alex, you're supposed to be our leader but you can't even beat Rosette in a simple arm wrestling match. "

"Heh, Alex lead?" Nick grinned. "Maybe the high school science team."

Alex groans in both strain and frustration.

Eddy laughs . "Look your getting him all mad. Maybe he'll turn green and smash her through the table."

Alex snaps, "WOULD YOU ALL SHUT UP! I CAN'T FOCUS!" And at that moment Rosette beats him, slamming his fist into the metal table, a loud bang resonating at that moment.

"Game set and match." Rosette grinned as she stood up and backed away from the table.

Alex stands up, feeling slightly ashamed as everyone chuckled and laughed, him being unable to speak as he grasped his hand in slight pain.

Virgil walks back over to the corner and sits alone.

Fury's voice boomed over the intercom. "Emergency! All shield agents, we are under attack! Repeat, we are under attack!" A loud crash rocks the helicarrier and all the people in it as a red fireball appears out a nearby window, black smoke following in it's wake. Alex and the others run towards the window and peer out. A helicopter lands on the deck and a swarm of Hydra agents followed by the Winter Soldier appear.

Nick looks out the window, and glares at the Winter Soldier. "He's mine." he grows, "Give them something to dance to, Fury." He says as the alarms sound off. He jumps out the window, staying in his half-human half-dragon form as his wings spread out, flying around towards the deck of the helicarrier.

"Nick wait! You can't fight him alone!" Rosette spreads her wings and flies after him.

Alex and the others run around the helicarrier checking on the SHIELD agents.

On the deck the Winter Soldier begins blowing up SHIELD planes and attacking the deck crew.

"Hey tin can, over here!" Nick yells as he lands on the deck. He puts both his hands near his mouth as he slowly breaths flames onto his fists. They erupt with fire, and stay that way as he holds them up, "It's payback time." he growls, lunging at him with quick speed.

A quick burst of webbing, almost spider-like webbing wraps Dreadwing up and sends him flying back into the deck, sliding a few feet.

Roaring in frustration at the webs, he brings both his hands close as he began to glow orange. Flames erupt off him as the webbing disintegrates in a bright flash of fire, "ARRRGH! More tricks?!" he screaming, "Here's one of my own." his mouth glowing with fire he shoots it upwards like a mortar. Burning slag would soon fall on the soldier's position.

Rosette shows up just in time to see the light show. "Uh. Did he get him?"

As the smoke clears two more figures can be seen with the Soldier, a protective barrier covers them. The other two are Ben and Karissa.

Ben charges for Dreadwing and Rosette, jumping up as he fires electroshock webbing at them.

Dreadwing jumps into the air, hovering for a moment before dropping every now and then to avoid the webbing, "Going to take more than that!" he holds open his two hands, and sends his own fireballs at Ben.

Rosette takes evasive actions and swiftly dodges the attacks.

Alex and the other's finally arrived at the deck and Alex stops dead in his tracks when he sees Ben.

In shock and horror he chokes out the words "Peter?!"


	3. True Enemy

Neo Avengers! Chapter 3

Alex and the rest of the Neo Avengers stand facing their adversaries but Alex is shocked to see that one of them is Peter.

"What the hell's going on here?" Alex stands and stares back into Peter's eyes but only receives nothing back from him. The three charge at Dreadwing and Rosette with the Winter Soldier holding some device in his metal hand while Peter shoots some more webbing at them all. Dreadwing growls and grabs onto the pavement of the helicarrier. His eyes glow and his hands start to hold very hot lava it seemed as the pavement quickly turned to molten grabs as the melting rocks with either one of his hands, then it starts to shift and harden, forming two swords, each looking black as night with a certain shine to them. His hands still burned and fire began to trace around the obsidian swords as his wings erupted in flame and he charged back at the three.

Ben charges straight out at Dreadwing, shooting more webbing at him but right as the two reached, he quickly jumped over his head, faking him out and running past him charging quickly at Runner.

Alex reacts quickly and jumps over him and lands beside Dreadwing. "Try not to blow us up along with the ship." he said, keeping his eyes trained on his old friend.

Dreadwing looks at Alex and grins. He looks like he has an idea, though doesn't share it. "You get the spider wannabe I got the other one!" he looks to the second lakey and raises his hands quickly, rock quickly began to circle around the both of them in a dome like fashion.. "You're mine now." he grins.

Alex looks at Dreadwing in shock. "Dude what are you going to do?" he said watching the pavement shift into a large arena around the other woman and him.

Dreadwing looks back at Runner before the rocks close in, "Just get everyone off this boat." the rocks slam shut with a thunderous clap closing them off from everyone else. He looked back to his solo opponent, "It's you and me now."

Rosette backs up to Alex. "I don't mean to interrupt your little chat but I'm having trouble with the winter terminator over here."

Wave and the rest of the Avengers begin to evacuate the aircraft. Alex looks at Dreadwing one more time, "You sure about this?" he tried calling out to no answer, "Damn, rocks must be too thick."

He opens his hands and quickly closes them, the rocks trapping him and this other mystery woman in the arena. He then turns to the other person, "What's your name?"

She smiles. "Karissa Everett. It's nice to finally meet you Dreadwing or should I say -"

Nick grins, "I don't care if you know mine.I just wanted know whose grave I'm creating." He charged at her, using his right sword to make a slice at her shoulder while the real blow went to her knee, trying to cripple her first. Instead she quickly moved to the side avoiding his blades and giving him a sharp kick on his jaw, not knowing it was metal until she already delivered the blow. "Heh, they leave that part out of my file?" he taunted, his tail wrapping around her leg and pulling her to the ground.

Karissa let out a small cry as she was picked up and thrown back and forth into the pavement until it seemed he got tired and slammed her into the ground. She quickly recovered but he had charged at her already tackling her to the ground, "Well that file doesn't do your abilities any justice." she grinned as his wings locked both her arms in place, his tail moving the pointed side right in front of her face.

"What file?" he growled back at her, the fire around his body starting to grow more intense.

"Wouldn't you like to know." she quickly kicked him away and threw some explosives at the wall trying to get away. All that did was anger him though as he took on his true form. He quickly transformed into a full dragon and lunged at her from behind, grabbing onto her with both his front paws and flying out the roof of the rocky dome.

Back on the craft Alex and Rosette face off against Ben and Bucky. Ben pushes a button on his wrist and activates his exosuit. "I hope your both ready to die, especially you Rosette. Treason is not taken lightly."

Rosette smirks. "Sorry. I don't plan on dying just yet. Not until I take you and robocop both down." she said, her own wings spreading in response to Ben's suit.

Alex groans. "Robocop? Really?" he turned his head to the earthen arena as a dragon carrying something quickly flew away up into the sky, the rocks falling underneath.

Bucky didn't say anything but instead used it as a distraction. He suddenly charged at Rosette, throwing a grappling hook at her wings and the other end in the ship to keep her anchored in place as he went to land a punch with his metal arm.

Rosette grabs the chain. "Not good enough Bucky!" She yells as using the force of her wings to pull the grappling hook from the other end and wrapping Bucky in it.

The Winter Soldier instead pulled on the rope, using the momentum to reach up to Rosettes height and hitting her, the grabbing onto her wings forcing her back down to the ground. Rosette struggled trying to get the man off of her by trying to throw some strong punches at him, even trying to use her wings to loosen his grip.

Bucky moves one of his hands, sacrificing the grip on one wing to choke her, unable to move her left wing still, Rosette tries to resist as best she can, though as she began to black out slowly as she fell back down onto the Helicarrier.

At the same time Alex and Ben lock arms, both trying to overpower the other but because of the exosuit Ben soon has Alex down on one knee. "Give up Runner, you can't win."

Alex let's out a joking remark. "Man I wish the others hadn't left to evacuate the helicarrier." he said, using all his strength to try and keep even with Ben. He still didn't want to hurt him, if Rosette could break away why couldn't he become Peter Parker again?

Ben lifts Alex up like a feather and slams him down hard on the deck. "Come on give me the best you got." He jumps on top Alex and begins to punch him continuously. "Come on Runner. If you don't fight back you'll die!" Alex tried to muster the strength to push Ben off but couldn't. Peter was always stronger than him before, and now with the exo suit on him he had no chance. Everything began to go black and his vision started to blur when the sound of an ear shattering screech knocked Ben and The Winter Soldier away.

The other Neo Avengers rushed over and checked on Runner and Rosette.

"You guys alright." Wave said as she was helping Runner to his feet.

Alex coughed hard and caught his breath. "We're peachy, But Dreadwing took one the other soldiers and flew off."

Ben and Bucky each stood up, Bucky gave Ben a look and he shook his head in agreement and radioed something in.

Alex and the others looked over and realized just how grim the situation really was, several aircrafts with Hydra insignias surrounded them. The lead ship landed and it's hatch opened to reveal Loki, and another man who they didn't recognize.

Loki walked towards them smirking and mockingly applauding their defeat. "Bravo youngsters, bravo. You've single handedly managed to succeed at nothing but proving that you pathetic humans need nothing more than a god to rule over you."

"I don't know Loki, you call humans pathetic but it looks like you're taking orders them." Runner snapped back.

Loki laughed. "You stupid boy. Me take orders from them?! I'll have you know that just as you've supposedly have gathered together earth's mightiest heroes I've gather together it's most sinister villains. Our plan is already in order and together we will destroy each and every one of you so called heroes."


End file.
